Con cual de los dos
by alin33
Summary: este es un fic YAOI si no te gusta este genero no lo leas... Itachi y Sasuke compiten por el amor de Naruto
1. Chapter 1

Todos los días son lo mismo me dirigía a mi casa con la ropa sucia y manchada de sangre y yo con muchos golpes de seguro se preguntaran quien soy y porque les digo esto bueno comencemos con el principio.

Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, mido 1.30 tengo el cabello rubio, de tez ligeramente bronceada y de ojos azules así se me olvidaba mencionarles que soy huérfano y bueno si se preguntan que paso con mis padres les diré.

En mi cumpleaños número seis habíamos salido de viaje los tres y cuando regresábamos un conductor borracho choco con nosotros ese choque me dejo un pequeño regalo para que no lo olvide ya que tengo tres cicatrices en cada una de mis mejillas que me hacen ver como un zorrito y otro muy grande ya me arrebataron a mis padres y no arrestaron al sujeto que provoco el accidente nunca lo olvidare ese día.

Bueno pasemos a otra cosa tengo 17 años y estoy un tercero de preparatoria la cual es una escuela privada y se llama Konoha un escuela muy prestigiosa de ahí que estoy todo golpeado y aparte de que sea un estudiante becado pues no ayuda, aparte de que casi no tengo amigos ya que me dedico a estudiar y soy como todos dirían un nerd claro que mi apariencia no es la que todos piensan ya que yo no uso sacos de cuadros o lentes o frenos pero bueno eso no importa.

Mi padre era Minato Namikase era de ojos azules y cabello rubio respecto a la apariencia Salí igualito a él mientras que a mi personalidad me parezco a mi madre Kushina Uzumaki una pelirroja de ojos grisáceos.

Si se preguntan que vivo solo pues no vivo con un amigo de la familia es un viejo que se dedica a escribir novelas eróticas y muy pervertido según me ha contado fue como un padre para mis padres así que dice que debería hablarle con respeto se llama Jiraya o Ero – sennin como yo le digo tiene el cabello muy largo y de color blanco. Vivimos en un apartamento no tiene mucho lujo pero vivimos bien cada uno tiene su cuarto y tenemos para comer no es como si fuéramos pobres solo somos de clase media aunque a ero – sennin le pagan bien por sus novelas no puedo creer que alguien las lea y en especial mi maestro de matemáticas Kakashi – sensei tiene el cabello gris y siempre se cubre la mitad de su rostro se ve muy joven como para leer esas novelas pervertidas pero yo no soy nadie como para juzgar a la gente

Por fin llego a casa después de dos horas ya que no siento mi cuerpo

**Jiraya:** (con una sonrisa) por fin llegas muchacho… o través

**Naruto:** (con una sonrisa) si, podrías ayudarme ya no siento mi cuerpo

Después de decir eso ero – sennin siempre me ayuda a curar mis heridas y me sienta en el sillón

**Jiraya**: (limpiando las heridas) deberías defenderte

**Naruto:** auch con cuidado… y no me gustan las peleas… la violencia siempre traerá más violencia y es un ciclo interminable por eso no peleo

**Jiraya:** ya se siempre me lo dices pero aun así mira nada mas como llegas cada día es peor

**Naruto**: no… si tengo que pelear será para defender a alguien

**Jiraya:** pues es en defensa propia

**Naruto**: … lo sé pero no puedo además podrían expulsarme

**Jiraya:** ya no diré más es decisión tuya… y dime alguna jovencita o jovencito a capturado tu corazón

**Naruto:** no y dudo que encuentre a alguien en una escuela donde soy masacrado todos los días

**Jiraya:** tú no elijes de quien te enamoras… ya estas

**Naruto**: gracias ero –sennin

**Jiraya:** (con una venita en la frete) deberías hablarme con más respeto

**Naruto:** te hablaría con respeto si te comportaras como alguien de tu edad… no deberías seguir husmeando en los vestidores, baños o donde haiga chicas

**Jiraya:** es con el fin de la investigación

Bueno así es mi vida diaria y estoy conforme con ella


	2. Chapter 2

Era un nuevo día todo parecía estar tranquilo hasta que….

**Naruto:** aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh

El grito de Naruto se escucho en todo el edificio y los vecinos supieron que ese rubio escandaloso y el pervertido de su tutor ya estaban despiertos.

**Naruto:** (con un puchero y restregándose un ojo) ero – sennin debes encontrar una forma más sencilla de despertarme que estarme tirando agua en la cara

**Jiraya:** (con una pequeña vena en la frente) es la única forma de despertarte y la más eficaz…llevo media hora gritándote que te levantes

**Naruto:** pero es que tenía mucho sueño y estaba soñando que vivía en una casa de ramen y tú eras un sapo con barba y mama y papa estaban conmigo…

**Jiraya**: (con una pequeña sonrisa) mejor apúrate si no quieres llegar tarde

Seguido de eso se fue dejando a Naruto vistiéndose cuando termino bajo a desayunar

**Naruto:** que desayunaremos

**Jiraya:** huevos fritos y jugo de naranja

**Naruto:** (con una sonrisa burlona) debo admitir que has mejorado mucho en la cocina todavía recuerdo que la primera vez quemaste toda la comida

**Jiraya:** como no la iba a quemar si fue la primera vez que cocinaba

Después de que desayunaron Naruto se despidió de Jiraya y se fue a la escuela y una vez ahí

**¿?:** Miren nada más quien no entiende que no es bienvenido a esta escuela

Decía una chica pelirroja con lentes

**Naruto:** tú no controlas quien puede o no venir Karin

**Karin**: a mí no me hables así zorrito

**¿?: **Que les parece si le damos una lección

Estas ves lo decía un hombre de cabello gris con ojos violeta

**Karin:** bien dicho Suigetsu y yo que pensaba que nunca usabas tu cerebro

**Suigetsu:** (con el seño fruncido) luego arreglamos cuentas arpía

Naruto empezó a retroceder para no tener ningún inconveniente pero fue rodeado por mas personas en total eran cinco

**Naruto:** yo no les he hecho nada déjenme en paz

**Karin:** arruinas la imagen de la escuela

**Suigetsu:** (con una sonrisa burlona) vamos zorrito solo nos queremos divertir un poco

Después de decir eso agarro a Naruto por el brazo para que no escapara.

**¿?: **Déjenlo en paz

Decía un azabache con el seño levemente fruncido de piel blanca, ojos negros y cabello negro azulado

**Suigetsu:** y tu quien eres

**¿?: **Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha y he dicho que lo suelten

Naruto veía la escena no creyendo lo que sus ojos veían alguien lo estaba defendiendo

**Naruto:** (que guapo es y se está arriesgando a que lo golpeen por mi culpa)

**¿?: **Y por qué piensas que te aremos caso

Contestaba un chico de cabello gris y ojos verde de nombre Kimimaro

**Sasuke:** porque él no les ha hecho nada y no les conviene meterse conmigo

**Suigetsu:** que te parece zorrito alguien quiere verse valiente frente a ti o es que lo conoces

**Naruto:** (intercambiando su mirada entre Suigetsu y Sasuke) no yo no lo conozco y no le hagan nada por favor es solo un debilucho que intenta hacerse el fuerte

**Sasuke:** (con el seño fruncido) pero que dices dobe… no soy ningún debilucho tu pareces una chica y no te ando juzgando

**Naruto:** (con el seño fruncido) a quien le dices dobe teme

Sasuke iba a contestar cuando sonó la campana de inicio de clases.

**Suigetsu:** nos veremos a la salida zorrito…tenemos un asunto pendiente

Seguido de eso soltó a Naruto y todos se dirigieron a sus clases dejando solos a Naruto y a Sasuke

**Naruto:** (dirigiendo su vista a Sasuke) estás loco teme como se te ocurre desafiarlos que tal si te golpeaban

**Sasuke:** dobe crees que me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras te golpeaban

**Naruto:** pues si… todo el mundo lo hace

**Sasuke:** (con el seño fruncido) pues yo no soy como todo el mundo

**Naruto:** pues en un futuro no los desafíes… por lo que veo eres nuevo

**Sasuke**: si y tú que no deberías irte a tu clase

**Naruto:** hm bueno tienes razón ya me voy…. Gracias por ayudarme pero no lo vuelvas a hacer

**Sasuke:** bueno por lo menos das las gracias

**Naruto:** (con una vena en la frente) teme amargado a mi me enseñaron a dar las gracias cuando alguien te ayuda

Seguido de eso se fue corriendo dejando a un azabache en el corredor con una pequeña sonrisa viéndolo alejándose


	3. Chapter 3

Una vez que Naruto llego a su salón entro y se dirigió a su lugar ya que su profesor todavía no llegaba.

Cuando llego a su asiento acomodo sus cosas y recostó su cabeza en sus brazos mirando hacia el frente

**Naruto:** (ese teme era muy guapo… no pero que cosas estoy pensando además si me defiende otra vez tendrá muchos problemas….ha me gustaría verlo otra vez aunque sea solo de lejos… no Naruto debes concentrarte en la escuela no en un chico atractivo que apenas conociste en la mañana y que te salvo de que te dieran una golpiza…. Maldito teme por que tenía que ser tan atractivo)

Naruto no pudo seguir con su pelea mental ya que un hombre de cabello gris y una bufanda que le cubría la mitad de la cara entro al salón

**¿?: **Perdón por llegar tarde pero estaba buscando al alumno nuevo…

**¿?:** Mentira

Contesto una chica de cabello rosa y ojos verde jade

**¿?: **No es mentira Sakura… puedes entrar

Después de que dijo eso entro el chico que Naruto había conocido esta mañana y los murmullos de lo guapo que era no se hicieron esperar

**Naruto:** (no lo puedo creer…estaremos en el mismo salón)

**¿?: **Bien toma asiento

**Sakura: **(levantando una mano y mirando fijamente a Sasuke) Kakashi – sensei primero debe presentarse

**Kakashi**: bien preséntate

**¿?: **Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha tengo 18 años y el rubio que está sentado ahí es mío

Todos se quedaron callados por lo que había dicho y dirigieron su mirada a Naruto, este se encontraba analizando las palabras dichas por Sasuke hasta que reacciono y se levanto de su asiento

Naruto: (con el seño fruncido y un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas) como puedes decir eso teme si apenas nos conocimos esta mañana

**Sasuke: **solo digo lo que es de mi propiedad para que nadie se atreva a tocarte

**Naruto**: tú no eres mi dueño

**Sasuke:** pues no me importa ya dije si alguien se atreve a ponerle una mano en sima se las verá conmigo

Seguido de eso se acerco al asiento de otras de Naruto

**Sasuke:** quítate de ahora en adelante este será mi lugar

**Naruto:** (pero que engreído y mandón salió…y tan guapo que es…aunque se preocupa por mí es muy lindo… no Naruto tienes que concentrarte no puedes ceder ante el) hay mas asientos disponibles

**Sasuke:** pues yo quiero este

**Kakashi:** ejem… Sasuke siéntate en un lugar libre no puedes quitarle su asiento a alguien

**Sasuke:** bien

A regañadientes se dirigió a su asiento una vez ahí no le aparto su vista de Naruto

**Naruto:** (este teme por qué no deja de verme me está poniendo nervioso sus ojos son muy profundos…no podre concentrarme en las clases)

Así continuo el día y cuando terminaron las clases

**Naruto:** (sobándose las sienes) ha hoy fue un día muy pesado

**Suigetsu:** a donde crees que vas zorrito recuerda que dejamos algo pendiente esta mañana

**Naruto:** (y al parecer aun no termina) muy bien podemos terminar con esto rápido estoy muy cansado y quiero irme a mi casa

**Karin:** miren quien quiere hacerse el fuerte

Dicho esto llevaron a Naruto a un callejón donde estuvieron golpeándolo hasta casi dejarlo inconsciente

**Suigetsu:** no eres tan fuerte como creías… nos vemos mañana zorrito

Seguido de eso se fueron retirando menos Karin que se quedo hasta el final y cuando estuvieron solos se acerco a Naruto

**Karin**: por cierto aléjate del chico nuevo es muy lindo y será mi novio así que no te hagas ilusiones tontas

Después de decir eso le dio un ultima patada en el estomago a Naruto y se fue

Narra Naruto

**Naruto: **hm no puedo moverme me duele todo el cuerpo

**¿?:** Te encuentras bien…te ves muy lastimado

Cuando escuche que alguien me hablaba levante la vista y creí ver a un ángel que me brindaría alegría y paz...aunque se parecía a Sasuke solo que el tenia el cabello un poco más largo y amarrado en una coleta y tenía unas pequeñas ojeras que le hacían ver muy sexy

**Naruto:** si estoy bien

**¿?:** Itachi porque tardas…

No lo podía creer enfrente de mi estaba Sasuke de donde había salido

**Sasuke:** Naruto que te paso… no me digas que fueron los de la mañana

**Itachi:** lo conoces ototo.

**Sasuke: **es un compañero

**Itachi**: bueno eso no importa hay que ayudarlo se ve que está muy lastimado

Los dos se acercaron a mí para ayudarme a levantarme

**Naruto:** gracias

**Itachi:** creo que no podrás caminar te llevare a casa

Me mostro una pequeña sonrisa que hizo que me sonrojara

**Naruto**: no… no es necesario

**Sasuke:** nada de quejas apenas si puedes ponerte de pie dudo que puedas llegar a tu casa

No me dejaron protestar cuando Sasuke me subió al auto

**Itachi:** bien dime donde vives

**Naruto:** (sonrojado)… quiero bajarme

**Sasuke:** no seas orgulloso y deja que te llevemos

No tuve otra opción que darles mi dirección cuando llegamos me ayudaron a bajar y me dejaron en la entrada de mi casa

**Sasuke:** nos vemos mañana… por cierto me vas a decir quién te dejo en ese estado

**Naruto:** teme no debes de acerarte a mi podrían lastimarte

**Itachi:** es imposible que uno se aleje de ti cuando eres tan lindo

Lindo yo lindo me estaba diciendo lindo un chico que apenas conocí esta tarde creo que mi día ha sido muy raro.

Cuando Salí de mis pensamientos vi como los dos se alejaban en su auto así que me dispuse a entrar al apartamento…gracias a Dios me ayudaron a subir las escaleras o nunca llegaría

**Naruto:** ya llegue ero – sennin

**Jiraya:** puedes venir a sentarte para que te cure o te ayudo

**Naruto:** podrías ayudarme hoy me dejaron peor que otras veces

Ero – sennin me llevo al sofá y empezó a curarme las heridas que tenia

**Jiraya:** y que tal fue tu día

**Naruto:** bien conocí a dos azabaches que me ayudaron los dos muy atractivos…aunque uno de ellos se cree mi dueño

**Jiraya**: tal vez le gustas y si dices que son atractivos puede que uno de ellos conquiste tu corazón

**Naruto:** (ruborizado) hm

**Jiraya:** jajaja hasta te has sonrojado seguro ya te imaginaste con uno de ellos

Voltee mi rostro para que no viera el rubor más fuerte que el de antes al decir eso… era muy vergonzoso reconocer que los dos eran guapos me alegro que ero – sennin no tengo ningún problema con mis gustos pero si ellos se quedan a mi lado solo sufrirán…me pregunto que estarán asiendo…


	4. Chapter 4

Mientras eso pasaba en donde vivía Naruto, dos azabaches ya habían llegado a su casa una vez ahí fueron recibidos por una mujer de aspecto dulce con cabello negro que le llegaba hasta la cintura y ojos igual de negros su nombre Mikoto Uchiha ella era la madre de los dos azabaches.

**Mikoto:** qué bueno que llegaron como les fue

**Itachi:** (con una sonrisa) genial conocí a un rubio muy lindo

**Sasuke:** (con el seño fruncido) espero que no estés hablando de Naruto… el es mío y toda la escuela ya lo sabe

**Itachi:** claro que si hablo de el… ya lo he decidido será mi novio

**Mikoto:** espero que esto no cause problemas entre ustedes… y el debe elegir con quiere estar…

**Itachi:** es cierto ototo – baka, Naru debe elegir con quien quiere estar prometamos que esto no arruinara nuestro lazo familiar

**Sasuke:** bien… en ese caso que gane el mejor

**Itachi:** que fácil me lo pones ototo yo siempre soy mejor que tu

**Sasuke:** eso lo veremos

Al día siguiente Naruto ya se encontraba en la escuela ya que había llegado temprano

**Naruto:** espero que hoy no sea un día muy pesado

**Sasuke:** oe dobe

**Naruto:** (volteando) teme que haces aquí todavía es muy temprano

**Sasuke:** (con una media sonrisa) bueno como no sé a qué hora llegas decidí llegar temprano para pasar más tiempo contigo

Naruto al escuchar esto se sonrojo y deseo que la tierra se lo tragara

**Sasuke:** (con el seño fruncido) y bien dime

**Naruto:** que quieres que te diga

**Sasuke:** quien te golpeo ayer

**Naruto:** sigues con eso… ya déjalo no tiene importancia

**Sasuke:** para mí si la tiene que tal si te mataban

**Naruto:** pero no lo hicieron

**Sasuke:** aun así deje muy en claro ayer que nadie debía atreverse a tocarte o se la verían conmigo

**Naruto:** ah teme escúchame tu eres rico no

**Sasuke:** y eso que tiene que ver

**Naruto**: que yo soy pobre… si te metes te lastimaran así que por que no lo dejas así finges no conocerme y te alejas de mi y todos felices

**Sasuke:** no yo no estaré feliz viendo cómo te tratan… además no soborne a la directora para estar en el mismo salón que tú para que me digas que me aleje

**Naruto:** (abriendo los ojos de la sorpresa) sobornaste a la directora?

**Sasuke:** si… es una amiga de la familia así que la soborne con tres botellas de sake de la mejor calidad

**Naruto:** teme… no deberías hacer eso y qué clase de soborno es ese

**Sasuke**: no te preocupes por eso y mejor vamos al salón además ten en cuenta que lo hice por ti además es una vieja alcohólica así que no hay problemas

**Naruto: (**sonrojado) teme

**Sasuke:** (que lindo se ve sonrojado) vamos

Los dos se dirigieron a su salón mientras en la dirección se encontraban un azabache y una mujer rubia de ojos café esta era la directora del instituto

**¿?:** (Con los dedos entrelazados y los codos sobre el escritorio) Itachi esta consciente de lo que me estas pidiendo

**Itachi:** por favor Tsunade déjame ser un profesor

**Tsunade:** por qué quieres ser profesor aquí

**Itachi:** (con una sonrisa) bueno para vigilar a mi ototo y a un rubio muy lindo

Esto último lo había dicho casi en un susurro para que la mujer no lo escuchara pero esta escucho lo que había dicho

**Tsunade:** (con una vena en la frente) o sea que tu y Sasuke me están utilizando para poder conquistar a un chico

**Itachi:** te equivocas Tsunade no solo es un chico es un ángel… además Sasuke está en su mismo salón tiene una ventaja sobre mi necesito ser profesor para estar iguales

**Tsunade:** ni de coña

**Itachi:** te daré diez botellas del mejor sake

**Tsunade**: bueno poniéndolo así serás el profesor de estadística ya que Kurenai está próxima a dar a luz

**Itachi:** puedo empezar hoy mismo

**Tsunade:** bien sígueme te mostrare al primer grupo que tiene la materia

Así los dos se dirigieron a un salón una vez ahí Tsunade entro primero y le dijo a Itachi que esperara

**Tsunade:** muy bien chicos como saben Kurenai está próxima a dar a luz así que tendrán un profesor sustituto en lo que ella se regresa…puedes pasar

En ese momento entro Itachi y todas las chicas empezaron a suspirar este no le dio importancia y empezó a revisar el salón encontrándose con la mirada asesina de su hermano y la mirada de Naruto

**Itachi:** (que lindo se ve mi Naru ya quiero que sea mi novio)

**Sasuke:** (que hace el aquí)

**Naruto:** (no puedo creerlo entre al hermano del teme como profesor…bueno supongo que no es igual a Sasuke)

**Tsunade:** el es Uchiha Itachi será su profesor de estadística

**Itachi:** (sonriendo y dirigiendo su mirada a Naruto) mucho gusto chicos espero nos llevemos bien


	5. Chapter 5

**Tsunade:** el es Uchiha Itachi será su profesor de estadística

**Itachi:** (sonriendo y dirigiendo su mirada a Naruto) mucho gusto chicos espero nos llevemos bien

Seguido de eso le guiño un ojo a Naruto

**Sasuke:** (con el seño fruncido) Directora el no sabe nada de cómo dar clases

**Itachi:** claro que si ototo – baka

Todos los alumnos se quedaron viendo a los hermanos que estaban lanzándose miradas retadoras

**Tsunade**: bien los dejo

Seguido de eso se retiro

**Itachi:** bien comencemos con las presentaciones…mmmmm…mejor no es muy aburrido así que empecemos con las clases

Cuando llego el receso Sasuke tomo a Naruto de la mano y se lo llevo a la cafetería

**Sasuke**: (con una pequeña sonrisa) bien dobe yo pagare tu comida

**Naruto:** (sonrojado) teme podrías soltarme y no es necesario

**Itachi:** hola Naru que te parece si nos conocemos mejor

Decía Itachi mientras abrazaba a Naruto

**Sasuke:** (apartando a Naruto de Itachi) no te molestes Itachi el dobe comerá conmigo

**Itachi:** oh ototo – baka está muy mal decirle dobe a una criatura tan linda como Naru

Naruto observaba la situación callado

**Naruto:** (pero que les pasa…mejor los dejo solos yo ya tengo hambre)

Seguido de eso se retiro mientras que los Uchiha ni cuenta se habían dado y seguían discutiendo

**Sasuke:** no puedes estar con el dobe lo meterás en problemas eres su maestro

**Itachi:** corrección soy maestros suplente asi que no habrá problema…Naru que te…

Itachi había volteado hacia donde debía estar Naruto

**Sasuke:** ves ya lo asustaste con tus idioteces

**Itachi:** pero que dices ototo – baka tu tuviste la culpa

Mientras que Naruto después de haber comprado su comida se fue a sentar con un muchacho de ojos aguamarina y cabello rojo con piel blanca y un kanji de amor en su frente su nombre Gaara.

**Naruto:** hola Gaara

**Gaara:** como estas Naruto

**Naruto:** bien pero sabes ayer fue un día muy extraño y hoy es igual… conocí a dos azabaches que me ayudaron

**Gaara:** Naru deberías defenderte por algo te estoy enseñando diferentes formas de pelear

**Naruto:** no… no me gustan las peleas siempre alguien sale lastimado además solo aplicare lo que me enseñas para ayudar a la gente

**Sasuke:** Naruto por fin te encuentro

Sasuke había estado buscando a Naruto y cuando por fin lo encontró lo vio con Gaara.

**Sasuke:** hola mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha

**Gaara:** Gaara No Sabaku mucho gusto

**Naruto:** Gaara es un amigo que tengo en esta escuela y por cierto y los demás

**Gaara:** en el patio platicando de el

Gaara había señalado a Sasuke

**Sasuke:** de mi y por que

**Gaara:** como que por que te atreviste a desafiar a Suigetsu y toda su pandilla

**Sasuke:** fue por una buena razón

**Gaara:** si gracias por ayudar a Naruto además eres bastante guapo por lo que las chicas están detrás de ti y que proclamaste a Naruto como tuyo aunque también hablan de tu hermano el nuevo profesor

**Naruto:** es cierto por que el decidió dar clases

**Itachi:** para estar junto a ti mi pequeño ángel

Itachi había aparecido desde atrás de Naruto y ahora lo estaba abrazando logrando que Naruto se sonrojara

**Sasuke:** no crees que deberías estar con los demás profesores

**Itachi:** no importa esto es más importante

**Gaara**: ya veo lo que pasa

**Naruto:** qué?

**Gaara:** olvídalo Naru eres demasiado despistado como para darte cuenta

**Naruto:** Itachi – sensei podría dejar de abrazarme todos nos están viendo

**Itachi:** no importa que nos vean no he sobornado a la directora para nada

**Naruto:** que… también soborno a la directora

**Itachi:** tuve que ofrecerle 10 botellas del mejor sake

**Naruto:** (con una gota en la cabeza) me equivoque creí que no serian iguales pero se nota que son hermanos

**Gaara:** que quieres decir con eso

**Naruto:** que los dos han sobornado a la directora con sake

**Itachi:** toma en cuenta que lo hice por ti

**Naruto:** hasta usan las mismas palabras


	6. Chapter 6

Al día siguiente todos se encontraban en los salones, Sasuke estaba rodeado de todas las chicas de su salón mientras que Naruto solo observaba divertido.

**Naruto:** (se nota que Sasuke está fastidiado) jejeje

**¿?: **De quien te ríes zorrito

Cuando Naruto escucho esto dirigió su mirada a la persona que le hablaba

**Naruto:** (con el seño fruncido) hm no te importa

**Suigetsu:** (con una pequeña sonrisa) no me digas que estas observando a Sasuke…vaya que eres tonto date cuenta que para él solo debes ser un juego quien en su sano juicio se enamoraría de ti

**Sasuke:** yo estoy enamorado de él y quiero que lo dejes en paz

Sasuke había estado escuchando lo que decía Suigetsu

**Suigetsu:** y quien me va a obligar tu

El resto del salón solo observa la escena mientras que Naruto empezaba a ponerse nervioso

**Naruto:** Sa…Sasuke ya déjalo no tiene importancia

**Suigetsu:** tú no te metas zorrito

**Itachi:** bien ya escuche suficiente todos a sus lugares

Itachi había llegado presenciando la escena

**Itachi**: bien harán un trabajo por parejas yo las elegiré

**Sasuke:** Itachi – sensei puedo hablar con usted en privado

**Naruto:** vaya teme no creí verte tan educado

**Sasuke: **(con una pequeña vena) calla dobe que ha sido Itachi el que me ha chantajeado para que le hable con respeto

Naruto al escuchar esto puso cara de duda

**Naruto:** qué clase de chantaje

**Itachi:** bien Naru si quieres saber lo soborne con una foto tuya a cambio de que me tenga respeto por lo menos en la escuela

Naruto tenía los ojos en blanco y estaba muy sonrojado

**Naruto:** U…Usted como se atreve a tomarme fotos sin mi permiso

**Itachi:** no te enojes Naru es que te veías muy lindo ayer después de la clase de deportes todo el uniforme se te pegaba al cuerpo no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad

**Sasuke:** (sonrojado) olvidando eso…Itachi – sensei puedo hablar con usted

**Itachi:** bien ototo – baka hablemos en el pasillo

Así los dos salieron del salón y una vez en el pasillo

**Itachi:** (con los brazos cruzados) y bien ototo – baka de que quieres hablar

**Sasuke:** quiero que pongas a Naruto conmigo

**Itachi:** no

**Sasuke:** porque no

**Itachi:** porque estarías más cerca de él y seria una clara desventaja para mi

Sasuke al escuchar esto se acerco a Itachi

**Sasuke:** piénsalo si el dobe es mi pareja tendrá que ir a la casa para realizar el trabajo y tal vez se tenga que quedar a dormir

**Itachi:** …

**Sasuke:** …

**Itachi:** …

**Sasuke:** y bien que dices

**Itachi:** acepto

Después de su pequeña platica volvieron a entrar al salón y cuando termino la clase Naruto se acerco al escritorio para hablar con Itachi cuando estuvo frente a él estiro la mano derecha

**Itachi:** que significa la mano

**Naruto:** quiero que me regrese las fotos que me haiga sacado

**Itachi:** (con una sonrisa) no te preocupes Naru solo había sacado esa

**Naruto:** bien en ese caso me retiro

Itachi observaba como se iba alejando Naruto

**Itachi:** (que inocente es Naru no puedo creer que me haiga creído que solo saque una)

Naruto había ido a buscar a Sasuke y cuando lo encontró estaba en la azotea

**Naruto:** Sa…Sasuke

**Sasuke:** que quieres dobe

**Naruto**: (estirando la mano) regrésamela

**Sasuke:** que quieres que te regrese

**Naruto:** la foto

**Sasuke:** no

**Naruto:** como que no teme es mía

**Sasuke:** esa foto me la dio Itachi a cambio de que lo respetara por lo tanto es mía

Naruto al escuchar esto inflo sus mejillas y se cruzo de brazos

**Sasuke:** (que lindo se ve así) te propongo algo

**Naruto:** que

**Sasuke:** yo te soy la foto si tú me das algo a cambio

**Naruto:** pero yo no tengo nada que pueda gustarte

**Sasuke:** si hay algo

**Naruto:** que

**Sasuke:** quiero un beso tuyo


	7. Chapter 7

Cuando Naruto escucho esto se sonrojo y se le quedo viendo a Sasuke

**Naruto:** qui…quieres un beso mío a cambio de la foto

**Sasuke**: si solo eso te pido ¿Qué decides?

**Naruto:** esto

Dicho eso le dio un puñetazo a Sasuke en la mejilla tan fuerte que este quedo tirado en el suelo

**Naruto:** maldito teme ni creas que voy a besarte por una tonta foto y tampoco pienso ir a tu casa le pediré a Itachi – sensei que me ponga con alguien mas

Sasuke solo se quedó viendo como Naruto se alejaba maldiciendo por lo bajo mientras él se levantaba y sacudía su ropa

**Sasuke**: (sobándose la mejilla) vaya que si tiene fuerza y tan delicado que se ve…lastima tendré que utilizar otra táctica

Cuando Naruto llego al salón donde se encontraba Itachi lo vio que estaba mirando unas fotos.

**Naruto:** Itachi – sensei

Cuando Itachi escucho la voz de Naruto rápidamente escondió las fotos que tenía en las manos.

**Itachi:(**con una pequeña sonrisa) que se te ofrece Naru

**Naruto:** quiero que me cambie de compañero

**Itachi:** por qué?

**Naruto:** porque si y ya

**Itachi:** bueno Naru lamento decirte esto pero no se puede los equipos ya los puse a sí que tendrás que soportar al baka de mi ototo

**Sasuke:** a quien le dices baka Itachi

**Naruto:** que haces aquí teme si crees que te voy a besar estas muy equivocado

**Itachi:** que no lo abras besado verdad Naru

**Naruto**: claro que no

**Itachi**: bien que te parece si me das a mi tu primer beso

**Naruto**: (sonrojado) ¡claro que no! Además como sabe que será mi primer beso

**Sasuke:** eso es muy fácil eres tan lindo e inocente que es seguro que nunca has besado

**Itachi:** (con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados) Sasu – chan tiene razón

**Sasuke:** (con una venita en la frente) no me digas así

Naruto que se había quedado callado se fijo que Itachi sostenía una foto en su mano y se la quito este al darse cuenta puso los ojos en blanco mientras observaba como Naruto cambiaba su rostro curioso a uno enfadado

**Naruto**: que significa esto creí que me había dicho que Sasuke tenía la única foto que saco

**Itachi:** no te enojes Naru es que te veías tan provocativo que no me resistí además mira que bien sales así aunque mi favorita es cuando estas en las duchas

**Sasuke:** le sacaste una foto cuando se estaba bañando

**Itachi**: claro que si ototo – baka no pensarías que desaprovecharía la oportunidad o si

**Sasuke:** (sonrojado) me la muestras

Itachi saco la fotografías y se la mostro a Sasuke

**Sasuke:** cuanto quieres por ella

**Itachi:** no te la pienso vender esta me la quedo yo

Los dos seguían negociando hasta que sintieron un aura asesina y dirigieron su vista a Naruto

**Naruto:** ustedes par de pervertidos regrésenme esas fotos

**Itachi y Sasuke**: si me das un beso te la doy

Los dos lo habían dicho al mismo tiempo y se miraron con ojos asesinos y sus seños fruncidos

**Naruto:** (no me queda de otra) Itachi Sasuke por favor

Itachi y Sasuke se voltearon a ver a Naruto y sintieron que eran apuñalados con tal visión Naruto estaba con un par de lagrimas y un rostro de cachorro abandonado

**Itachi:** (entregándole las fotos) no llores Naru mira toma son todas las fotos que tengo

**Sasuke:** (entregando la foto) yo tampoco la necesito

Cuando Naruto tuvo las fotos en sus manos salió corriendo parándose en la entrada y volteando su rostro a los azabaches con una media sonrisa

**Naruto:** Idiotas

Dicho eso se fue mientras Itachi y Sasuke ponían los ojos en blanco y observaban la puerta

**Itachi:** nos engaño

**Sasuke:** debo reconocer que el dobe tiene dotes de actor… tienes copias de las fotos

**Itachi:** lo siento ototo – baka pero no tenía más que esas

**Sasuke**: idiota


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto se encontraba caminando hacia la azotea de la escuela mientras veía las fotos

Debo admitir que Itachi tiene razón me veo muy bien en estas fotos seguro Itachi sería un gran fotógrafo me…auch

Había chocado con alguien dando como resultado que los dos se cayeran mientras que las fotos estaban regadas por el piso

Fíjate torpe

Lo… lo siento

Decía al fijarse con quien había chocado era Suigetsu

Si claro… o pero que tenemos aquí

Decía este mientras que con una mano sostenía una de las fotos y su rostro mostraba una sonrisa

Dámela

Claro por qué no te la regreso a cambio de que hagas mi tarea todo el semestre y aparte serás mi sirviente todo el año

Yo… (Que debo hacer quiero de regreso mi foto pero ser el sirviente de ese idiota no quiero es demasiado)

El no será sirviente de un idiota… el será mi sirviente

Decía Sasuke mientras levantaba a Naruto

Yo no seré el sirviente de nadie

Dobe lo menos que podrías hacer es ser mi sirviente por una semana o todavía un día después de todo te di todas las fotos que tenia

Esas fotos son mías

Decía Naruto con los cachetes inflados

Bueno tú decides zorrito si quieres recuperar tu foto esas son mis condiciones para entregártela

Naruto al escuchar esto bajo la mirada mientras que Sasuke tenía una mirada acecina

No te preocupes dobe yo me hago cargo

Dicho eso empezó a golpear a Suigetsu hasta dejarlo desmayado

Aquí tienes dobe ahora me darás un beso como recompensa

Decía Sasuke con una pequeña sonrisa

Gracias Sasuke ahora respecto al beso cierra los ojos y te lo daré

Cuando Sasuke cerró los ojos Naruto aprovecho para escapar hacia el salón ya que pronto sonaría la campana.

Maldito dobe se escapo pero la próxima vez no se escapara…

Dicho eso empezó a caminar hacia el salón y una vez ahí se acerco a Naruto

Dobe no se te olvide que iras a mi casa saliendo de la escuela

No puedo hoy teme

Porque…es lo menos que puedes hacer después de burlarte de mi dos veces en un solo día

Tengo que avisarle a ero – sennin así que será mañana

Ya no pudieron seguir platicando por que entro el maestro Kakashi Hatake

Sasuke ve a dirección

Porque no he hecho nada

Dejaste a un alumno inconsciente

Se lo merecía

No importa la directora te quiere ver

Hm

Seguido de eso salió en dirección a la dirección y una vez ahí

Que pasa vieja alcohólica

No me digas así recuerda que soy la directora y puedo expulsarte

Decía Tsunade con una pequeña vena en la frente y con los dedos cruzados

Como sea…Que quieres

Bueno Sasuke dejaste a un alumno inconsciente así que debo tomar medidas

Te doy media caja de sake

Bueno de todas formas causaba muchos problemas…puedes retirarte

Dicho eso salió de la dirección y en el pasillo

Ototo – baka es verdad que dejaste inconsciente a un alumno

Eso no tiene importancia necesito que me ayudes…


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

Era la hora de la salida y Naruto se encontraba parado en la entrada esperando a una amiga

\- Ah… ya se tardo…será me

Ya no pudo continuar por que Itachi le había abrazado

\- Naru decidiste esperarme

\- Claro que no… yo

\- El me esperaba a mi… así que suéltalo baka

Sasuke había aparecido con la mirada asesina puesta en su hermano

\- Eso no es…

\- Ototo – baka arruinas el momento

\- Te digo que lo sueltes

\- Nunca

Los dos se encontraban jalándolo de un brazo cada uno

\- Oigan me est…

\- Sasuke Uchiha soy tu hermano mayor y demando que lo sueltes

\- Si lo eres compórtate y suéltalo

\- Es que quieres que muestre tus fotos más vergonzosas

\- Quieres que muestre un video donde cantas con un disfraz de flor

Los dos seguían jalándolo y ahora con el seño fruncido amenazándose, los estudiantes que pasaban solo veían divertidos la escena hasta que apareció una chica de cabello rosa y ojos verdes.

\- Pero que pasa a…

Ya no continuo por que se quedo pálida al ver como los dos azabaches jalaban a Naruto y este con una cara de dolor, así que se acerco con el seño fruncido y agarrando a Naruto del cuello de la camisa lo jalo logrando que los otros dos lo soltaran y se le quedaran viendo

\- Acaso están locos… el pobre de mí Naru casi se queda sin brazos

Esto lo decía abrazando a un casi inconsciente rubio

\- Pues tú lo ahogaras si lo sigues abrazando así… el pobre ya esta azul

Esta al percatarse de esto afloja su agarre

\- Perdón, no me había dado cuenta

\- No pasa nada Sakura – chan

\- Oye molestia rosa aléjate de mi dobe

Esto lo decía agarrando otra vez el brazo izquierdo de Naruto

\- No es un dobe ototo – baka es un ángel

Mientras agarraba el brazo derecho del rubio el cual se intentaba zafar

\- No, para que lo sigan jalando… además el va conmigo

Esta tampoco se quería quedar atrás y agarro a Naruto del cuello de la camisa

\- Claro que no… el dobe va a mi casa

Los tres empezaron a jalar al pobre rubio que se maldecía por no alejarse de esos y sentía que se quedaría sin brazos y cabeza

\- Teme te dije que hoy no po…

\- Nada de eso… Itachi

Seguido de eso Itachi agarro a Naruto de ambos brazos mientras que Sasuke alejaba a Sakura y cuando lo logro agarro los pies del rubio

\- Pero que significa esto… suéltenme

\- No te preocupes Naru solo te llevaremos a la casa

\- Esto es secuestro

\- Suéltenlo par de loco

\- Sasuke llama a Zabuza y a Haku

Al poco rato se podía ver toda una escena. Dos pelinegros cargando a un rubio que gritaba por ayuda e intentaba zafarse y una peli rosa peleando con dos personas para que la soltaran y gritando que lo iban a lamentar.

Mientras eso pasaba en la entrada de la escuela, en una casa se encontraba Jiraya en la sala platicando con un hombre pálido y con el cabello negro hasta la cintura

Entonces Jiraya aceptas tener una cita conmigo

Orochimaru ya te he dicho que no me interesan los hombres

Solo es una cita… no te pido mas

No además estoy ocupado

Con que

Mi nuevo libro y tengo que cuidar de Naruto

No creo que Naru te extrañe por un día

Eso no…

Ya no pudo continuar ya que hablaron por teléfono y el tuvo que ir a contestar

Bueno…ah Sakura que es lo que sucede… ¡Que Naru que!

Orochimaru al escuchar tremendo grito se acerco a ver qué pasaba, Jiraya se veía pálido

Voy para haya

Que paso

Secuestraron a Naruto…

¡Que!

Luego hablamos me voy a la escuela

Espera te acompaño

Cuando llegaron Sakura les conto todo después de un rato Jiraya dejo escapar una pequeña risa

Jajajaja Sakura en verdad me asustaste

Al ver que los otros dos lo miraban con duda decidió explicarles la situación

Yo ya sabía que Naru iba a ir con esos dos

Pero lo secuestraron

No… en la mañana me llamo Itachi diciéndome que Naru iría a su casa a realizar un trabajo así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse

Nada excepto su virginidad

….

….

….

….

¡Naru espera ya voy a salvarte!

Los otros dos solo veían con una gota en la cabeza como Jiraya había salido corriendo sin dirección alguna


	10. Chapter 10

Habían pasado dos horas exactamente desde que lo habían secuestrado y ni siquiera habían avanzado el trabajo, se lo había pasado viendo como los hermanos discutían de quien sabe qué cosa y el ya se empezaba a aburrir.

—( Tendré que escaparme pero no tengo ni la menor idea de donde estoy… porque tuve que venir a parar aquí… y si le pido ayuda a la señora Uchiha se porto muy amable conmigo)

Mientras recordaba lo que había pasado cuando llego siendo cargado por Itachi como costal de papas y el golpeando su espalda para que lo bajara mientras que Sasuke venía con las manos en los bolsillos y no daba señales de querer ayudarlo es mas estaba seguro que él lo había planeado todo e Itachi quería dárselas de buen hermano mayor que lo ayudo con su plan.

Cuando Mikoto vio la escena con la que llegaban sus pequeños angelitos como los había llamado aunque para él eran todo menos angelitos, los había regañado y jalado las orejas por secuestrarlo y exigido que le dieran una disculpa el solo pudo soltar una pequeña sonrisa al ver como los dos se sobaban las orejas.

Acepto la disculpa mas por esa amable mujer que lo ayudarlo que por los hermanos aunque después se arrepintió ya que esta se arrojo a abrazarlo y decir lo adorable que era el novio de sus retoños y que ya estaba planeando la boda, que todas sus amigas la envidiarían.

—(Pensándolo bien mejor no casi me asfixió por el abrazo que me dio… Y luego sus palabras tan raras) Ah… Oigan

Por fin se decidía a hablar atrayendo así la atención de los dos azabaches.

— Ya que me secuestraron me prestan el teléfono para avisar en mi casa donde estoy

—No te preocupes Naru ya le había avisado a tu tutor que vendrías a nuestra casa

Esto lo decía con una pequeña sonrisa Itachi mientras que Sasuke asentía.

—Bien… en ese caso teme podemos empezar con el trabajo ya o me puedo ir a mi casa si no vamos a trabajar

—No te irás así que sígueme

Dicho eso los dos subieron por las escaleras seguidos de Itachi, cuando llegaron en frente de una puerta Sasuke la abrió dejo que Naruto pasara y después azoto la puerta golpeando a Itachi en la nariz.

—Sasuke abre la puerta

Decía mientras tocaba la puerta y giraba la perilla

—Largo Itachi, el dobe y yo tenemos tarea, tu solo estorbarías

Esto lo decía Sasuke recargado en la puerta y con los brazos cruzados mientras que veía a Naruto revisar su cuarto con la vista.

Después de unos minutos Itachi empezó a golpear con los puños la puerta y gritando que le abrieran mientras que Sasuke le gritaba que se largara, Naruto solo veía la escena con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—(Estoy en la casa de los locos Addams… quiero irme a mi casa aquí no estoy a salvo)

Mientras eso pasaba en la casa Uchiha en un parque se podía ver a Jiraya y Orochimaru sentados en una banca

—Mi pobre Naruto va a perder su virginidad… Minato y Kushina deben estar maldiciéndome desde el cielo por no cuidar bien a su bebe y cuando me muera me enviaran al infierno.

—No seas exagerado Jiraya, Naruto estará bien y ya que no sabes donde esta… que te parece tener una cita después de todo ya estamos en el parque, podríamos dar un paseo o ir al cine.

Lo decía mostrando una pequeña sonrisa, Jiraya cerró los ojos y cruzo los brazos

—No…ya te dije que a mí me gustan las mujeres

—Pero yo…

— Orochimaru tu eres hombre y no me interesas en el sentido romántico… además las mujeres son muy bonitas, poseen una figura envidiable y sus senos son tan subes…tal vez mi tipo es como Tsunade has visto los senos que se carga está muy buen dotada.

Esto lo decía empezando a babear un poco y mostrando una sonrisa y mirada lujurioso.

Orochimaru frunció el seño al ver eso

—Jiraya quiero mi cita, te ayude a buscar a Naruto así que no te cuenta nada tener ir al cine conmigo o comprarme un helado

—No me gustas los hombres y eso no lo puedes cambiar…las mujeres son más bonitas que los hombres y sus senos además que diría la gente si nos viera agarrados de la mano… No que asco

Orochimaru se paro y enojado empezó a caminar

—Ninguna mujer te hace caso hasta deberías estar agradecido de que yo esté interesado en ti… ¡Viejo pervertido y degenerado! ¡Ojala que se te caiga tu amiguito!

Dicho eso dejo solo a Jiraya mientras que la gente se apartaba de su camino y lo seguían con la mirada algo curiosos por los murmullos que salían de su boca

—Y ahora a este que mosco le pico

Mientras dirigía su vista al cielo

—De seguro Kushina debe estar maldiciéndome por no cuidar a su bebe.


	11. Chapter 11

Había pasado una semana desde el incidente de la casa Uchiha y Naruto ahora andaba más alerta cuando los pelinegros se le acercaban, en especial con Sasuke por dios no podía ni verlo a la cara después de lo que había sucedido en casa de este.

Odiaba tener que estarse escondiendo todo el tiempo aunque tenía sus ventajas había subido sus calificaciones al mantener la mirada atenta al pizarrón de clases pero a veces se aburría, no podía voltear la mirada para hablar con alguien porque enseguida sentía los ojos del azabache sobre él y todo era por que Sasuke le había robado su primer beso de solo recordarlo sentía un inmenso calor sobre sus mejillas producto de su fuerte sonrojo.

Y ahora Itachi se había propuesto a besarlo y ser su primer novio debía admitir que había sido lindo de su parte regalarle rosas y sobre todo entregárselas frente a Jiraya el cual casi le da un infarto por tanta flor y tal declaración.

En eso estaba de acuerdo con su tutor Itachi había exagerado al regalarle 20 ramos con 12 rosas cada uno y de diferentes colores.

Ahora se encontraba en el patio atrás de un árbol, estaba tan concentrado en observar a los estudiante que no se dio cuenta cuando Sakura se le acercó por atrás poniendo se mano sobre su hombro.

Este no reacciono de la mejor forma ya que había gritado a todo lo que daban sus pulmones cuando se recuperó del susto volteo a ver a la persona responsable de su grito no pudo evitar un suspiro de alivio al ver a su amiga.

—Sakura me asustaste

—Tú eres el que me asusto a mí con semejante grito

—Perdón por eso

Esto lo decía llevando su mano derecha hacia su nuca, Sakura frunció levemente el ceño su amigo se veía bastante nervioso tal vez había cometido alguna travesura.

—Que hiciste ahora

Naruto al escuchar esto observo a su amiga con confusión le tomo unos minutos reaccionar a lo dicho por la peli rosa pero cuando cayó en cuenta de lo que quiso decir frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos

—Yo no he hecho nada

Por qué su amiga pensaría que había hecho algo malo el que se estuviera escondiendo no quería decir que había cometido algún crimen.

—No me mal entiendas Naruto pero solo te muestras así de nervioso cuando has hecho algo malo

—No es cierto

Sakura se cruzó de brazos y alzo la ceja izquierda, Naruto supo en seguida que esta no le creía nada.

—Esta la vez que quemaste toda la colección Cha-cha Paradise de Kakashi – sensei por que según tu eso corrompería a criaturas inocentes y la verdad no te culpo por eso yo misma lo hubiera hecho, también esta cuando por accidente derramaste agua en el borrador de la novela de Jiraya o cuando tiraste todo el sake de la directora Tsunade y también…

—Bien es suficiente Sakura te juro que esta vez no he hecho nada

Naruto se había sonrojado ahora entendía por qué esta no le creía pero no tenía que estarle restregando sus errores en la cara.

—Entonces

—Ah… me escondo del teme y de Itachi - sensei

—Por qué razón

Naruto al no ver más salida se sentó sobre el pasto seguido de Sakura.

—Todo comenzó el segundo día que fui a la casa del teme…

Todo parecía normal es decir los dos en su cuarto hablando sobre el tema a investigar y con un montón de libros alrededor.

Habían estado encerrados en este durante dos horas y Naruto ya estaba cansado de estar entre tanto libro.

—Teme podemos descansar

—No dobe, necesitamos terminar el proyecto

—Pero no hay prisa se entrega dentro de tres semanas

Sasuke alzo su vista del libro que estaba leyendo ya sabía que Naruto no era muy dado a los estudios y que se aburría o distraía muy fácilmente de estos, el dobe era más practico que teórico y le encantaba la idea de un rubio hiperactivo en la cama.

—Bien si quieres puedes recostarte en mi cama en lo que yo voy por unos bocadillos

Dicho eso salió de la habitación y Naruto se paró de donde estaba, se le habían dormido las piernas por estar en la misma posición tanto tiempo.

Observo a su alrededor aun le sorprendía la habitación de Sasuke como le hubiera gustado tener una así pero vivía en un departamento por lo que no podía ser.

Esta consistía en un televisor de plasma, un x – box, un libreto, una computadora, un ropero, un baño, la mesita en la que estaban estudiando debía admitir que esta habitación tenía un gran espacio pero para él lo mejor era…

—Una cama matrimonial… ah

Se dirigió a esta y se acostó o era tan suave que no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos al minuto de acostarse.

Sasuke regresaba con una charola en las manos y en esta llevaba dos vasos de té verde junto con unas galletas de canela para él y una rebanada de pastel de chocolate para su rubio, estaba seguro que su dobe se lo agradecería y esperaba que ese agradecimiento viniera acompañado de un beso.

Deseaba probar esos labios rosaditos que se le antojaban cada vez que hablaba, Itachi no le quitaría a su dobe y si para eso tenía que actuar como un idiota romántico pues así seria.

Cuando estaba por llegar a su habitación se encontró con su hermano quien le impedía el paso

—Itachi quítate

—Ototo – baka estas acaparando a Naru para ti solito

—Claro que si tú eres el que puso al dobe como mi compañero

Sasuke no pudo evitar embozar una sonrisa de lado al ver que su hermano inflaba los cachetes, le sorprendía que el fuera el hermano mayor y considerado un genio con sus gestos tan infantiles que a veces dejaba salir.

—Eso no es justo, el trato era que estudiarían en la sala no en tu cuarto

—No es mi culpa que te dejaras engañar ahora a un lado Itachi mi dobe me espera

Con eso ultimo siguió su camino cuando llego a su habitación puso la charola en el suelo y procedió a abrir la puerta una vez que entro se dirigió a la mesita de centro y dejo la charola ahí.

Dirigió su vista a la cama su dobe se había quedado dormido se veía como un ángel y él podría contemplarlo todo el tiempo que quisiera así que se dirigió a esta para observarlo más de cerca y con mejor detalle.

Se veía tan tranquilo respirando pausadamente y con esos labios semi abiertos que lo estaban invitando a probarlos.

Él no se haría del rogar así que con mucho cuidado de no despertar a Naruto fue acercándose, cuando estuvo cerca de sus labio paro un segundo para observarlo, su dobe seguía dormido y seguido de esto junto sus labios.

El beso era suave y tranquilo Sasuke sentía que estaba en el cielo por fin había probado sus labios que importaba si este se despertaba y le daba un puñetazo, moriría con gusto por poder besarlo otra vez pero ahora lo único que importaba era seguir con ese beso que poco a poco estaba tomando más profundidad.

Naruto se despertó al sentir como una lengua se introducía en su boca e invitaba a la suya a seguirla, abrió los ojos completamente sorprendido al sentir como un cuerpo se posicionaba sobre el suyo solo para ver como Sasuke lo besaba no pudo evitar querer golpearlo pero le era imposible sus manos eran sostenidas por el azabache.

Debía admitir que el teme besaba bien pero ese no era momento para eso el pelinegro se estaba aprovechando de él.

Agradeció infinitamente cunado Itachi entro a la habitación sin tocar y el saco fuerzas para quitarse al azabache.

Naruto no tenía la cara como para ver a los pelinegros, Sasuke le dirigía una mirada y una sonrisa de victoria a Itachi y este no pudo evitar molestarse.

Su hermano menor le había robado la inocencia a su ángel.

El ambiente era tenso Naruto y Sasuke se pararon de la cama e Itachi se acercó al azabache menor y lo tomo por el cuello de la playera

—Ototo – baka has ensuciado los finos labios de mi Naru

—Celosos por que le robe su primer beso

Naruto no tuvo más opción que salir corriendo cuando Sasuke se zafo del agarre e intento besarlo otra vez mientras Itachi observaba la escena muy molesto.

— Después de eso me fui a mi casa y al día siguiente Itachi llego a esta dijo que sería mi primer novio y que Sasuke no lo alejaría de mi después intento besarme.

—Que romántico un triángulo amoroso

—No es romántico… es estresante

—Ya me gustaría que dos hombres tan guapos se pelearan por mí y tú solo te haces el difícil

Naruto no pudo evitar exhalar un suspiro al ver que su amiga empezaba a perderse en su mundo de seguro soñando con algún príncipe azul.

Lo peor para él es que tarde o temprano tenía que encarar a Sasuke después de todo se acerca la fecha de entrega y no habían avanzado en el proyecto.


	12. Chapter 12

Sasuke se encontraba recorriendo los pasillos de la escuela buscando y preguntando por el rubio que se había escavado de su casa al intentar besarlo nuevamente, si Itachi no hubiera entrado de esa forma a su habitación estaba seguro que el beso hubiera durado mas pero este tenía que interferir y arruinar el momento. Y con este último pensamiento un aura negra empezó a rodearlo logrando que las personas huyeran de él.

Itachi por su parte se encontraba en el patio igual que el azabache menor estaba buscando a Naruto pronto empezaría la siguiente clase tenía que apurarse si quería comer con su rubio.

—Vamos Naruto no es tan malo, tanto Itachi como Sasuke son guapos.

Escucho que decían desde atrás de unos árboles y enseguida se metió entre ellos. ¡Bingo! su rubio estaba platicando con Sakura los dos sentados en el pasto.

—Sakura no me gusta toda esta situación ciento que me crecerán canas de lo estresado que estoy.

Naruto platicaba con la peli rosa sin darse cuenta que Itachi ya lo había encontrado y se acercaba a él.

—Deja de quejarte y elige a alguno de los dos.

—Pe…

No pudo continuar al sentir como alguien lo abrazaba desde atrás.

—Naru te encontré

Al escuchar esa voz todo su cuerpo se tenso y empezó a moverse para poder zafarse de el abrazo y cuando lo logro se paro rápidamente y empezó a correr.

—Oh no escaparas de mi Naruto. Tú y yo tenemos un asunto pendiente.

Itachi mostro una sonrisa y empezó a seguirlo, todos los estudiantes los veían con la duda impregnada en sus rostros, lo que presenciaban no era nada común, un maestro persiguiendo a un alumno y a pesar de los gritos del azabache el rubio ni siquiera lo volteaba a ver.

*—*—*

Sasuke empezó a escuchar un gran bullicio que provenía del patio así que se acerco a la ventana y lo que vio no le gusto para nada. Itachi estaba persiguiendo a su futuro novio y no solo eso le estaba dando alcance, si era de ver quien atrapaba primero al zorrito el seria el ganador.

Con ese último pensamiento empezó a correr por los pasillos con solo una dirección, el patio principal.

*—*—*

Itachi por fin lo había atrapado y ahora lo abrazaba y por más que se intentara soltar este no lo permitía y no solo eso había quedado frente al pelinegro.

—Es inútil Naru no te voy a soltar.

—Por favor Itachi estamos en la escuela.

—A estas alturas deberías saber que eso a mí no me importa.

Dijo Itachi suavizando su abrazo al ver que el rubio ya no peleaba por soltarse y recargaba su cabeza en su pecho, era hora de reclamar lo que su hermano le había quitado. Con su mano derecha tomo el mentón del rubio y lo subió para que lo viera a los ojos, una vez hecho empezó a acercarse lentamente tampoco quería obligar al rubio a besarlo así que si no quería bien podía apartarlo.

— ¡No te atrevas Itachi!

Grito Sasuke con todas sus fuerzas parado a unos cuantos metros, los dos hermanos se veían los ojos, los dos en una lucha de miradas.

—Tú no me puedes ordenar hermanito

—Estamos en la escuela

Todos estaban expectantes de lo que pasaría a continuación con los hermanos. Sasuke se iba acercando mientras que Naruto no sabía qué hacer, Itachi mantenía su mano izquierda en su cintura.

La situación era muy tensa para él… ¿porque la tierra no se abría y se lo comía? o simplemente que le diera un paro cardiaco.

Itachi embozo una sonrisa y apretó más su mano.

—Deberías saber que eso no me importa y me da igual lo que diga la gente.

Terminando de decir eso beso a Naruto enfrente de todos. El beso era calmado y tierno, Naruto solo abrió grande los ojos al sentir que Itachi intentaba profundizar el beso que todavía mantenía la calidez que bridaba.

El rubio abrió con cierta timidez sus labios y cerró los ojos para disfrutar un poco más el beso mientras que Sasuke apresuro el paso y una vez que estuvo frente a ellos los separo.

Naruto salió de su ensoñación y vio que la atmosfera era más tensa de lo normal, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho se sonrojo… ¡por dios había aceptado el beso de Itachi y frente a todos! Con este último pensamiento salió corriendo dejando a los hermanos que se veían a los ojos con una mirada retadora y llena de decisión y con un solo pensamiento en sus mentes… esto era la guerra y ninguno pensaba perder.


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto corría por las calles sin importarle que aun no terminaban las clases solo pasaba por su mente el beso de Itachi y para qué negarlo le había gustado pero también estaba Sasuke, no quería lastimar a ninguno de los dos.

Llego agitado al apartamento, sus mejillas le ardían no solo por la vergüenza sino también por la carrera que había hecho y lo peor es que seguramente mañana todos estarían hablando de lo que había pasado en el recesó, sin dirigirle la palabra a Jiraiya, el cual se encontraba sentado frente a una silla con un celular a su lado se metió a su habitación.

Mientras que Jiraiya solo escucho como ponía el seguro, soltó un suspiro seguramente algo había pasado en la escuela pero no era problema de el preocuparse por el mocoso en este momento, tenía un asunto más urgente que escuchar los problemas de un adolecente, Orochimaru no contestaba sus llamadas y no había venido a visitarlo en bastante tiempo, empezaba a preocuparle eso, la última vez que lo había visto había sido en el parque después de su pequeña discusión.

Empezaba a extrañarlo, con sus ojos de color ámbar, siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos y con su voz pidiéndole una cita, negó con la cabeza al pensar eso, el era un hombre hecho y derecho no iba a cambiar de acera. No se imaginaba a el mismo persiguiendo penes en vez de tetas, de tan solo pensarlo le recorría un frio por todo el cuerpo.

*—*—*—*

Itachi y Sasuke se encontraban en la dirección, frente a ellos una enojada Tsunade.

—Se puede saber ¿por qué rayos hacen tanto alboroto en mi escuela?

Dijo esta con los brazos cruzados y con una pequeña vena en su frente, no le faltaban las ganas de golpear a ese par después de todo el alboroto que habían hecho, no solo acosaban a uno de sus estudiantes sino que algunas chicas empezaron a llorar por algo referente a un beso y aparte desquitaban su frustración con el mobiliario escolar pero no quería atender a otros dos por falta de sangre, simplemente la enfermería estaba llena de chicas que sufrieron desmayos, la razón solo ellas sabían porque entre tanto griterío solo entendió que los Uchiha eran los culpables.

—Es culpa de Itachi

Respondió Sasuke con el ceño fruncido y mordiendo su labio inferior, quería vengarse de su hermano, estorbaba en su relación con Naruto y además se había atrevido a besarlo frente a él y lo peor es que era consiente de que su dobe había correspondido ese beso… ¡Maldición! Tenía ganas de golpear cualquier cosa e incluso matar a Itachi, si no fuera porque son hermanos y muy a su pesar lo quería, lo único que podía hacer era secuestrar a Naruto, encerrándolo para que nadie se atreviera a verlo y mucho menos tocarlo, ese derecho era solo para él.

—No me culpes tú eres el que armo todo el ajetreo al interrumpir mi beso con mi ángel.

Decía Itachi tranquilo, no importaba que Tsunade y su ototo – baka lo estuvieran matando con la mirada, al fin había besado a Naruto y lo mejor es que este le había correspondido.

—Naruto es mío — Decía Sasuke agarrando el cuello de la camisa del mayor.

—En tus sueños —Mientras lo veía con una mirada arrogante y se quitaba las manos de su hermano.

Los dos se alejaron uno del otro y solo se veían entre ellos, sus miradas despedían enojo. Tsunade observaba la situación con una vena más grande y a punto de estallar.

—Yo lo vi primero

—Todos vieron que correspondió mi beso.

Sasuke no aguanto más y lanzo un puñetazo al rostro de Itachi, el cual lo esquivo y tomo su brazo.

—Eres débil hermanito jamás podrás derrotarme… ni en una pelea y mucho menos en conquistar a MI Naruto.

Decía Itachi recalcando el mí y con una sonrisa que mostraba superioridad, el menor frunció el ceño ante esas palabras y lanzo una patada al costado derecho del mayor este soltó el brazo por el dolor y después de un minuto golpeo a Sasuke en la cara.

Una pelea iba a dar inicio si no fuera porque estaban en la oficina de una muy enojada rubia la cual se paro y golpeo el escritorio con fuerza logrando que los dos se detuvieran.

— ¡Suficiente! —Grito mientras se volvía a sentar. —Ya estoy harta. —Miro a Itachi —Te quiero fuera de mi escuela en cinco minutos… ¡Estas despedido!—Sasuke sonrió de lado. — y tu Sasuke no pienses que te saldrás con la tuya, estas expulsado… ¡Ahora largo los dos y cuidado si regresan!

Decía mientras los dos azabaches tragaban grueso, Tsunade estaba molesta y seguramente se estaba conteniendo en no golpearlos.

*—*—*—*

¡Al diablo con todo! Pensó Jiraiya al escuchar la voz de una mujer decir el numero que usted ha marcado esta fuera de servicio inténtelo más tarde, si Orochimaru no quería hablar con el entonces por el que hiciera lo que se le viniera en gana. El ya había hecho suficiente, le había marcado desde el segundo día que no lo vio y este no quería contestar sus llamadas ni mensajes.

Se dirigió a la habitación de su rubio compañero y toco la puerta para recibir un escueto pase, vio que el adolescente se encontraba en la cama acostado boca abajo.

—Ahora que ha pasado muchacho.

No recibió respuesta más que un estremecimiento por parte del chico lo cual no le agrado para nada.

—Tengo que ir a hablar con Tsunade por algún problema que hayas causado.

—No he hecho nada ahora vete no quiero hablar.

Frunció el ceño ante esto, el intentaba ayudar y este se negaba a decirle algo, ¡es que ahora todos estaban en su contra!, nadie quería hablar con él, ya suficiente tenia con que su mejor amigo no quisiera hablarle como para aceptar que su ahijado tampoco lo quería cerca. Suspiro su vida se estaba complicando demasiado.

—Naruto sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

Dijo con voz calmada y sentándose al borde de la cama mientras recibía una mirada del rubio e intento adivinar lo que pasaba una vez más.

—Problemas de adolescentes. —Recibió un asentimiento de cabeza —Debo preocuparme.

—No —Dijo Naruto mientras se sentaba en la cama —lo que deberías hacer es ir a la casa de Orochimaru y arreglar sus problemas de enamorados.

Jiraiya se sonrojo ante esto y negó con la cabeza al sentir un bonito latir de su corazón, en el cual no quería pensar.

—No somos pareja.

Dijo serio y desviando la vista por lo cual Naruto suspiro y cerro un momento sus ojos para continuar.

—Yo se que Orochimaru está enamorado de ti…—Decía mientras miraba al peliblanco— está bien que soy algo distraído pero hasta yo noto como te mira y seguramente dijiste o hiciste algo que lo molesto y por eso no ha venido en una semana y mucho menos a contestado tus llamadas.

—No he hecho nada —Se defendió Jiraiya por respuesta obtuvo unos ojos azules mirándolo fijamente. — Esta bien le dije que me daba asco imaginarme con él como pareja.

Termino diciendo para recibir un zape que hasta lo tiro de la cama junto con unos ojos asesinándolo.

—Eres el peor idiota que conozco….Pobre Orochimaru no se cómo después de todo lo que le dices aun sigue a tu lado.

Después de eso saco a patadas al peliblanco gritándole que no pensaba comer hasta que arreglara las cojas con el oji ámbar si es que no quería verlo en el hospital.

*—*—*—*

— ¡No puede hacer eso!

Gritaron los dos azabaches haciendo que la rubia levantara una de sus cejas y se cruzara de brazos.

—Soy la directora y hago lo que se me de la regalada gana.

—Pero mi Naru estará propenso a acosadores. —Decía Itachi con un pequeño puchero.

—Que quiere a cambió de no expulsarme—Dijo Sasuke

— ¡Largo de mi oficina!

Termino diciendo para después de un segundo los dos pelinegros se encontraban en el pasillo gritando que les abriera la puerta y ella sacara una botella de sake. Necesitaba unas vacaciones.


End file.
